Trails of The Demon kIds
by cheerangel96
Summary: This takes place in the Supernatural universe. Just for sake of the story, Markiplier exists. This story follows the tales of two kids. A girl and her half brother. They were raised separately, but one day meet at a ComiCon. Their meeting starts their adventures that soon follow. Their past and history are revealed, along with who they actually are.
1. History in Thoughts

History In Thoughts

WILL's POV

I hear Mark's voice from down the hall. "Come on Will, we gotta go. We can't be late for this."

I look around, making sure I have everything. I pick up my final bags and throw them over my shoulder. I leave your room and close the door. "Sorry, I got so busy making sure everything was packed for you, I didn't pack for myself."

I get to the door to see him standing there. He smiles at me. "You know, sometimes I think you take this job way to seriously."

I stick stick out my tongue, then pull it back in. "What ever. Now lets get going." I shove him out the door.

I lock our apartment, and head to my car, I put the last of my stuff in the trunk, and see Mark looking at me. He holds out his hand. "Mind giving me the keys?"

I smile at him. "I don't know. Can you handle the sheer nerdiness of the car? I think I should drive."

"OK, first off. I can totally handle it. Second, I know the way better."

I punch his arm. "Fine. You can drive." I give him the keys, and I ride shotgun. As he drives, I look out the window. My life has changed so much. In the last two years, and more.

Growing up, life was hard for me. Having my strong intellect, turned many people against me. It was a curse. Kids in school hated me because I skipped three grades ahead. My adoptive parents didn't care about me. All they cared about was their sports kid.

When I got older, I couldn't keep a job. I would rise through the ranks too fast, and the company would fire me. Some have even told me I was overqualified.

That led me to going online for jobs. I found one that was an internship slash assistant job. When I applied, I didn't know that I would work and live with the great Markiplier. Nor did I realize how much my life would change.

I jump slightly at Mark clearing his throat. He smiles at me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how much my life has changed. My life is so wonderful now. I feel as if my life means something. You aren't just my boss, but a caring friend. I have never had a friend before, and you are like the bestest friend I could ask for. I feel as if I can never repay you for what you have done."

He glances at me, then back to the road. "I know. I feel the same. You have helped me too. You don't see me as Markiplier, but as Mark. You help me run my channel, and keep things organized. And as my own thanks, once ComiCon is over, I am taking you out drinking. I may not drink anymore, but that doesn't mean you can't. I wish I could do it today, considering you turned 21. Happy Birthday, by the way."

I blush a little. "Thanks, but you don't have to do that."

"Its the least I can do. I mean, I don't pay you much for this job. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine." I sigh. I look out the window again as we pass a hotel. I get this weird feeling, almost as if I sense some kind of energy. When we drive past the building, the feeling fades. I shrug it off.

We drive for a few more minutes, then he puts the car in park. "Welcome to ComiCon. Where dreams of nerds come true." I look forward, and see a huge convention center.

I squeal with excitement. Mark looks at me weirdly. I look at him. "What? Just because I am smart, it doesn't mean I can't be a nerd. I have always wanted to come here."

We both get out, and start grabbing our gear. Once we are ready, we head inside.


	2. the roads ahead

Trinity's POV

"OUCH! Your pulling too tight jerk!" I winched in pain as Dean braided my long black hair. I was letting him do it since we really had no other thing to do while we waited for Sam to come back.

"Well if your hair wasn't so damn smooth I could keep a grip!"

He chuckled at me. Yeah Dean was a asshole at times but he was my brother after all..well not blood brother but hey family doesn't end in blood right?

That's what the Winchester boys taught me since I was little. I started zoning out listening to Dean sing Hey Jude by the Beatles thinking of how amazing life has been so far.

I was running through the house being chased by Sam "I'm going to get you!" I had stolen his toy car while we were playing together on my 10th birthday. I laughed as I hid behind my dad , Bobby Singer. "Trinity give Sam the car back." He looked at me raising an eyebrow. "But its my birthday I don't have to!" I raised my voice getting mad. "young lady! No attatuide, I know its your birthday but you need to be nice! Do you want to be grounded?" That's where I lost it. The next thing I knew I was screaming and blacked out. I woke up a few hours later on my bed..I didnt know back then what was going on with me it seemed when I was anger I would black out. But now I know the dark truth

The sound of a roaring engine broke me out of my zone. Sam pulled into the parking spot in our beautiful baby.

She was a '67 chevy impala and looked brand new.

"Thank god he better have remembered my pie this time!" Dean says as he finishes up the braid tying it with a hairtie. Dean had an obsession with pie. I rolled my eyes standing up.

"You and your stupid pie, I'm more interstead on what he found out about the case. We've tracked them to this location and its no wonder why they're here. Comicon is going on right now." As I say this Sam walks in the door and looks over at me.

"You know she's right dean. Anti and Dark are the forms of alter egos of Jacksepticeye and Markiplier. There were many, many fans that believed in them, and they became real. Like that one case a few years back."

Sam sighed looking at Dean. "And don't worry, I found you pie."

I shake my head and sigh. Sometimes I question these two.

"I'm going to go outside for a little bit." I stretched and head for the door but stop in my tracks. I felt this...energy...familiar but...yet strange. But as soon it was there, it was gone. "You okay Trinity?" Sam notices I stopped. I shake my head and just keep walking and open the door. "Just a little energy here for a second that's all. Its still strange that I can do that."

I guess it was strange but it was part of who I was. And it helped us a lot on hunts.

~time skip~

"Trinity since it is your birthday me and Sammy figured we would let you be the leader of the hunt for today." Dean look at me through the rearview mirror smiling.

I barely contained myself I got the biggest smile in the world. Dean never let's anyone take lead on hunts. EVER. I was so excited that I screamed. "OH MY GOD BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!!!!!"

I hugged Dean around the neck from behind still smiling. "Thank you Dean for doing this!!!" I sit back and watch out the window thinking about the past.

I heard talking down the hallway coming from my dads room. He sounded upset and as if he was on the phone. I knew it was wrong to ease drop but I needed to. Maybe he was getting answers from my blackouts and strange abilities. "I know you gave me that letter when you dropped her on my porch but that explained nothing you idgit!" I heard him say with anger in his voice. "She's your daughter and I think its about time you met her Crowley! She's showing her signs already of you. When's she's mad she turns into a demon but doesn't remember it. She feels energy's of monsters and other creatures. I know she's only 14 but you need to come tell her the truth!" I gasped and ran back to my room. Was it true? Was I really the king of hells daughter? Was I a demon?...

I snap out of it when I feel the car jerk to a sudden stop, as I try to catch myself from falling forward I hear Dean chuckle. "Kiddo we're here. And yes you may fangirl if you want espically since I got this for you" Dean tosses a VIP badge at me. I shouldn't question if he really bought it or made it because I've actually be wanting to go here.

"Thank you Dean!" All of a sudden I feel two energy's within 20 feet of us. "Shit they're here already. Anti and Dark are here..this is early even for them."

Dean and Sam get out of the car "Time to hunt, Trinity"


End file.
